While last mile connectivity has vastly improved in recent years there still exist problems with long distance connectivity and throughput due to issues related to distance, protocol limitations, peering, interference, and other problems and threats. A GVN offers secure network optimization services to clients over the top of their standard internet connection.
This is an overview of the constituent parts of a GVN as well as a description of related technologies which can serve as GVN elements. GVN elements may operate independently or within the ecosystem of a GVN such as utilizing the GVN framework for their own purposes, or can be deployed to enhance the performance and efficiency of a GVN.
This overview also describes how other technologies can benefit from a GVN either as a stand-alone deployment using some or all components of a GVN, or which could be rapidly deployed as an independent mechanism on top of an existing GVN, utilizing its benefits.
Human beings are able to perceive delays of 200 ms or more as this is typically the average human reaction time to an event. If latency is too high, online systems such as thin-clients to cloud-based servers, customer relationship management (CRM), enterprise resource planning (ERP) and other systems will perform poorly and may even cease functioning due to timeouts. High latency combined with high packet loss can make a connection unusable. Even if data gets through, at a certain point too much slowness results in a poor user experience (UX) and in those instances the result can be refusal by users to accept those conditions in effect rendering poorly delivered services as useless.
To address some of these issues, various technologies have been developed. One such technology is WAN optimization, typically involving a hardware (HW) device at the edge of a local area network (LAN) which builds a tunnel to another WAN optimization HW device at the edge of another LAN, forming a wide area network (WAN) between them. This technology assumes a stable connection through which the two devices connect to each other. A WAN optimizer strives to compress and secure the data flow often resulting in a speed gain. The commercial driver for the adoption of WAN optimization is to save on the volume of data sent in an effort to reduce the cost of data transmission. Disadvantages of this are that it is often point-to-point and can struggle when the connection between the two devices is not good as there is little to no control over the path of the flow of traffic through the Internet between them. To address this, users of WAN optimizers often opt to run their WAN over an MPLS or DDN line or other dedicated circuit resulting in an added expense and again usually entailing a rigid, fixed point-to-point connection.
In the marketplace at the time of writing of this patent, a group of venders focus on selling hardware but not connection services on the internet between their hardware devices. Another group of vendors are service providers who may provide a simple end point device or software which can be installed by their customers onto their own devices to connect to their service provider's cloud servers, as a link to the services that they provide as a bundle, but their main focus is on the provision of the services.
Direct links such as MPLS, DDN, Dedicated Circuits or other types of fixed point-to-point connection offer quality of connection and Quality of Service (QoS) guarantees. They are expensive and often take a significantly long time to install due to the need to physically draw lines from a POP at each side of the connection. The point-to-point topology works well when connecting from within one LAN to the resources of another LAN via this directly connected WAN. However, when the gateway (GW) to the general Internet is located at the LAN of one end, say at the corporate headquarters, then traffic from the remote LAN of a subsidiary country may be routed to the Internet through the GW. A slowdown occurs as traffic flows through the internet back to servers in the same country as the subsidiary. Traffic must then go from the LAN through the WAN to the LAN where the GW is located and then through the Internet back to a server in the origin country, then back through the internet to the GW, and then back down the dedicated line to the client device within the LAN. In essence doubling or tripling (or worse) the global transit time of what should take a small fraction of global latency to access this nearby site. To overcome this, alternative connectivity of another internet line with appropriate configuration changes and added devices can offer local traffic to the internet, at each end of such a system.
Another option for creating WAN links from one LAN to another LAN involve the building of tunnels such as IPSec or other protocol tunnels between two routers, firewalls, or equivalent edge devices. These are usually encrypted and can offer compression and other logic to try to improve connectivity. There is little to no control over the routes between the two points as they rely on the policy of various middle players on the internet who carry their traffic over their network(s) and peer to other carriers and or network operators. Firewalls and routers, switches and other devices from a number of equipment vendors usually have tunneling options built into their firmware.
A software (SW) based virtual private network (VPN) offers privacy via a tunnel between a client device and a VPN server. These have an advantage of encryption and in some cases also compression. But here again there is little to no control over how traffic flows between VPN client and VPN server as well as between the VPN server and host server, host client or other devices at destination. These are often point-to-point connections that require client software to be installed per device using the VPN and some technical proficiency to maintain the connection for each device. If a VPN server egress point is in close proximity via quality communication path to destination host server or host client then performance will be good. If not, then there will be noticeable drags on performance and dissatisfaction from a usability perspective. It is often a requirement for a VPN user to have to disconnect from one VPN server and reconnect to another VPN server to have quality or local access to content from one region versus the content from another region.
A Global Virtual Network (GVN) is a type of computer network on top of the internet providing global secure network optimization services utilizing a mesh of devices distributed around the world securely linked to each other by advanced tunnels, collaborating and communicating via Application Program Interface (API), Database (DB) replication, and other methods. Traffic routing in the GVN is always via best communication path governed by Advanced Smart Routing (ASR) powered by automated systems which combine builders, managers, testers, algorithmic analysis and other methodologies to adapt to changing conditions and learning over time to configure and reconfigure the system.
The GVN offers a service to provide secure, reliable, fast, stable, precise and focused concurrent connectivity over the top of one or more regular Internet connections. These benefits are achieved through compression of data flow transiting multiple connections of wrapped, disguised and encrypted tunnels between the EPD and access point servers (SRV_AP) in close proximity to the EPD. The quality of connection between EPD and SRV_AP's is constantly being monitored.
A GVN is a combination of a hardware (HW) End Point Device (EPD) with installed software (SW), databases (DB) and other automated modules of the GVN system such as Neutral Application Programming Interface Mechanism (NAPIM), back channel manager, tunnel manager, and more features which connect the EPD to distributed infrastructure devices such as access point server (SRV_AP) and central server (SRV_CNTRL) within the GVN.
Algorithms continually analyze current network state while taking into account trailing trends plus long term historical performance to determine best route for traffic to take and which is the best SRV_AP or series of SRV_AP servers to push traffic through to. Configuration, communication path and other changes are made automatically and on the fly with minimal or no user interaction or intervention required.
Advanced Smart Routing in an EPD and in an SRV_AP ensure that traffic flows via the most ideal path from origin to destination through an as simple as possible “Third Layer” of the GVN. This third layer is seen by client devices connected to the GVN as a normal internet path but with a lower number of hops, better security and in most cases lower latency than traffic flowing through the regular internet to the same destination. Logic and automation operate at the “second layer” of the GVN where the software of the GVN automatically monitors and controls the underlying routing and construct of virtual interfaces (VIF), multiple tunnels and binding of communication paths. The third and second layers of the GVN exist on top of the operational “first layer” of the GVN which interacts with the devices of the underlying Internet network.